Las Noches de Gilda En Pinkamena s
by Fidget X3
Summary: Como pude volver a este pueblo? ... y ademas vine a topar con este empleo en este lugar maldito... pero... si salgo viva de aquí... amiga... Rainbow Dash... volverás a ser mi mejor amiga... (Inspirado en el fic "Una pony en Freddys" de pinkierose230502)
1. Malos Recuerdos

Hi! Estoy aqui con otro fic de FNAF pero con MLP FIM y empezemos!

PD:Este fic se me vino a la mente cuando lei el fic "Una pony en Freddys" de pnkierose230502 y si lo les,quiero que me digas,gusta el fic?

Episodio 1 : Malos Recuerdos

-Gilda-

Como describir lo que siento hace más de un año? ira,dolor,muerta por dentro por perder a mi mejor amiga por esa rosada,la odio! pero,ahora que veo todo aclarado... necesito estableserme,volver a ser,la que era de pequeña.. o no? pero... la raiz de todo es un empleo... necesito uno... pero donde?

Buscar por tanto tiempo... pero... aqui hay un empleo... en la pequeña ponyville... donde vive Rainbow y esa rosada... pero bueno... necesito dejar ese rencor atras? no lo se... pero... de algun modo necesito tranquilizarme...

Bueno.. dice que es de guardia nocturno... aburrido... pero... encontrare algo con que entretenerme... eso espero... y el lugar se llama Pinkamena´s Sugar Corner... pero bueno... es de las 12:00 AM a las 6:00 AM...

PD:Pinkamena Diana Pie,Pinkamena,Sugar Cabe Corner,Pinkamena Sugar Corner,Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza,Pinkamena´s Sugar Corner,entienden?

Y hay como unos robots que son como de esa rosada,uno de esa timida,creo que se llama Fluttershy,uno de esa cerebrito... creo que se llama Twilight Sparkle y uno más... no... es de Rainbow Dash...

-Gilda se acuerda de todo los momentos que vivo con Rainbow Dash-

-Flashback-

- "Por que me hacen esto?" - decia Gilda llorando.

- "Por que tu no tienes amigos estupida!" - dijo un chico.

De repente alguien llega.

- "Dejenla en paz!" - decia Rainbow Dash defendiendo a Gilda.

- "Uy.. miren quien esta aqui.. Rainbow Crash!" - dijo el chico hechandose a risas.

- "Ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer y por eso la molestan!" - dijo Rainbow enojada.

- "Uh.. bueno adios! Rainbow Crash!" - dijo el chico hiendose con 2 chicos más.

- "Estas bien?" - pregunto Rainbow Dash.

- "Si,gracias Rainbow Dash" - dijo Gilda secandose las lagrimas.

- "Para que estan las amigas" - dijo Rainbow Dash alegremente.

- "Amigas?" - dijo Gilda incredula.

- "Si,pero,cual es tu nombre?" - pregunto Rainbow Dash.

- "Es Gilda The Griffin" - dijo Gilda alegremente.

- "Bueno.. quieres un helado?" - pregunto Rainbow Dash.

- "Claro" - dijo Gilda saltando de la emoción.

Y desde ese dia se convirtieron en unas amigas inseparables.

-Fin del flashback-

Por ella todo se perdio... LAS PAGARAS PINKIE!

-Gilda se pone a llorar-

Pero bueno... necesito ir a pedir ese empleo.

-Gilda entra a Pinkamena´s-

- "Hola donde esta el gerente del lugar? busco el empleo" - dije preguntandole a una mesera que era una unicornio verde con crin ondulada color amarillo.

- "Esta al final de ese pasillo" - dijo la mesera apuntando con su casco la oficina del gerente.

- "Gracias" - dije agradeciendole.

-Gilda fue a la habitación del gerente y toco la puerta un su garra de manera educada-

- "Pase" - dijo una voz femenina.

- "Hola busco el empleo" - dije calmadamente.

- "Esta bien... pero tengo un nombre" - dijo la gerente.

- "Cual? el mio es Gilda" - le dije mi nombre.

- "Sra. Cake" - dijo la gerente.

- "Bueno.. Sra. Cake.. me puede dar el empleo.. que tengo que hacer?" - le pregunte.

- "Solo firma este papel" - dijo la Sra. Cake.

- "Esto solamente?" - le pregunte confundida.

- "Si" - dijo la Sra. Cake.

- "Bueno... cuando empiezo?" - le pregunte.

- "Hoy en la noche" - dijo la Sra. Cake "Pero tienes compañero de oficio"

- "Y como se llama?" - le pregunte.

- "Gritin" - dijo la Sra. Cake.

- "Y es un terrestre,pegaso o unicornio?" - le pregunte.

- "Es grifo al igual que tu" - dijo la Sra. Cake.

- "Oh... y nunca habia visto a otro grifo" - dijo Gilda.

- "Bueno... tienes que llegar a las 11:50 PM aqui" - dijo la Sra. Cake.

- "Bueno" - dije saliendo de la habitación.

Bueno entonces tengo que llegar más tarde..

PUM!

- "Oh.. disculpa" - dijo una voz femenina.

- "Bueno pero fijate a do.." - dije pero me quede sin palabras al ver a quien veia.

- "Gilda?" - dijo una pegaso azul.

- "RAINBOW DASH!" - dije abrazandola.

- "Que haces aqui? y ademas no me abrases,todavia sigo molesta por la fiesta!" - dijo Rainbow Dash enojada.

- "Pero cambie" - dije incluso mostrandole que ahora lo que tenia antes alrededor de el ojo de lo habia quitado.

- "Si cambiaste deberias ir a ver a Twilight,ella te pondra a prueba... y si que las pasas... podras ser mi amiga nuevamente" - dijo Rainbow.

- "Bueno.." - dije un poco decepcionada.

-Gilda se dirigio volando a la biblioteca o hogar de Twilight.

- "Twilight?" - preguntaba tocando la puerta.

- "Quien es?" - pregunto una voz femenina abriendo la puerta.

- "Soy Gilda... espera... por que ahora tienes alas!?" - dije imprecionada.

- "Mucho cambio... Rainbow Dash me aviso de lo que pasa... iniciaras mañana" - dijo Twilight.

- "Pero segun veo.. me doy cuenta de que no tienes hogar para vivir" - dijo Twilight.

- "Si... y que es eso con tu cutie mark?" - le pregunte apuntando una estructura.

- "Mi reino... por asi decirlo... o palacio..." - dijo Twilight.

- "Bueno... entonces... Princesa Twilight... usted lo que esta diciendo es que me puedo quedar aqui?" - pregunte confundida.

- "Claro" - dijo la Princesa Twilight sonriendo.

- "Gracias" - dije abrazandola.

- "En realidad has cambiado" - dijo la Princesa Twilight felizmente.

- "En realidad no lo se si completamente" - le dije desanimada.

- "Pero recuerda... mañana empiezas a las 4:20 PM" - dijo la Princesa Twilight.

- "Si lo se" - dije pasando a la biblioteca.

Me doy cuenta de la que pensaba cerebrito me esta ofreciendo muchas cosas positivas... pero... Rainbow Dash no me trata como pienso que me trataria...

- "Spike! ven!" - dijo la Princesa Twilight a su ayudante Spike.

- "Que pas... QUE HACE GILDA AQUI!?" - dijo Spike sorpendido.

- "Sorpresa" - le dije sonriendo.

- "Bueno... se quedara aqui quizas una temporada" - dijo la Princesa Twilight.

- "Ah.. y otra cosa.. no es necesario que me dijas Princesa" - dijo Twilight.

- "No se ha acostumbrado a ese titulo?" - le pregunte.

- "No del todo" - dijo Twilight.

- "Bueno... y tengo trabajo nocturno por si las dudas" - les explique.

- "Ya" - dijieron los 2 al unisono.

En ese momento por aquel trabajo Twilight me llevo a una habitación.

- "Mira esta es tu cama" - dijo Twilight apuntando con su ala.

- "Gracias y por si las dudas... dormire fue un viaje muy agotador" - dije desmayandome en mi cama.

Me pregunto como sera ese empleo... me pregunto como sera un grifo... ya que yo soy una grifo y el uno... y me pregunto si me llevare bien con el... me pregunto si Rainbow Dash y yo volveremos a ser amigas... me pregunto si... sera un buen empleo...

Bueno hasta aqui el primer episodio... este fic sera más largo que el resto y bye :D


	2. Mi Nuevo Amigo,Primera Noche

Hi! Estoy aqui con otro episodio de Las noches de Gilda en Pinkamena´s y reviews primero

pinkierose230502 : Ohh que kawaii eres -abraza igualmente-

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Sep pero... Rainbow Dash después de la fiesta que hubo en el episodio "Rosa de envidia" no creyo nunca volverla a ver y que nunca la perdonaria.

Comet Galaxy : Pero eso no le sera sencillo a Gilda recuperar su amistad ya que se habia roto totalmente,todas esas heridas no se repararan rapidamente...

Zero Lynx : En realidad la forma de lo que intenta cambiar Gilda se me ocurrio mientras estaba descanzando por alguna razón recordaba los mismos momentos como en mi vida solo que con diferentes personajes... en ves de Rainbow me ayudo una amiga llamada Pajjsy.. como después Gilda cambio en el episodio de MLP FIM "Rosa de envidia" a mi igualmente me paso eso al intentar los que me molestaban o hacian bulling hacerme cambiar lo que dio resultado... pero después me di cuenta de lo que le hacia al resto... entonces cambie y intente volver a ser amigo de mi antigua mejor amiga y dio resultado... pero... eso tomo 2 meses de mi vida... pero bueno... casi todas mis historias las hago con base de algo que me paso en mi vida... y por eso Gilda es mi favorita de MLP FIM por que a ella le paso exactamente que a mi en mi vida... ningun otro personaje que halla visto en otra parte ha encajado con mi vida perfectamente...

Episodio 2 : Mi nuevo amigo,Primera noche

-Gilda-

Bueno... creo que no deberia preocuparme mucho de eso... lo que importa es re hacer mi vida...

- "Gilda?" - escuchaba una voz.

- "Que pasa?" - me desperte.

- "Son las 11:30 AM" - dijo Spike.

Sin pensarlo dos veces sali volando directamente a la entrada y sali de la biblioteca.

-Gilda llega a Pinkamena´s Sugar Coner-

Por que razón todos ya se estaran hiendo? y además galopando,volando,corriendo,etc... por que? hay algo malo con este lugar?

-Gilda se topa con la Sra. Cake-

- "Por que todos se van de repente de aqui?" - le pregunte a la Sra. Cake.

- "Eso no importa... toma esta grabación... te servira... creo... Gritin parece que no vendra o se esta tardando" - dijo la Sra. Cake.

- "Bueno... entonces... voy a la oficina?" - pregunto Gilda.

- "Si,por mientras intenta averiguar como funciona todo" - dijo la Sra. Cake hiendose.

-Gilda entro en la oficina-

Bueno... grande comparado en donde he vivido después de hace un año... no quiero recordar más eso...

A ver... cada lado de la oficina tiene una entrada... y tienen botones... los probare... por que no se ingles...

-Gilda apreta el boton de ariba de la puerta izquierda-

Parece que este enciende una luz.

-Gilda apreta el boton de abajo-

Y este cierra las puertas.

-Gilda escucha que tocan la puerta-

- "Eh... por que esta la puerta cerrada?" - se escucha una voz aguda pero parece masculina.

PD:Mi Oc tiene caracteristicas mias y a la vez de Fluttershy.

-Gilda abre la puerta-

- "Tu debes ser mi compañero de trabajo.. verdad?" - le pregunte.

- "S-si,eso creo..." - dijo el chico.

- "Te llamas Gritin verdad? creia que por tu nombre te comportarias como un patan" - le dije a el chico.

- "S-si mi nombre es Gritin" - dijo Gritin,se nota que es timido el pobre..

- "Bueno... sabes de que sirven estas cosas?" - le pregunte apuntando los botones.

- "Pero no que ya probaste para que son?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Mira... el de ariba... prende una luz,el de abajo,cierra y abre la puerta" - le explique.

- "Ah... Gr-gracias" - dijo Gritin.

- "Bueno... quieres escuchar esta cinta que es importante?" - le pregunte.

- "Bueno" - dijo Gritin.

"Hola,si estan escuchando esto... no debieron haber venido a tomar este empleo... si... este lugar es un maldito infierno... estar 6 horas en un recinto donde hay animatronicos de unos personajes muy importantes... Pinkamena Diana Pie,Fluttershy,Princesa Twilight y Rainbow Dash... aun siendo animatronicos que hacen referencia a esas ponys representantes de los elementos de la armonia pero no todos los 6 elementos y posible septimo... pero... bueno... esos animatronicos... se mueven por la noche... si... por un extraño modo libre que les activa en la noche y van de aqui para alla... y lo peor... si algunos de ellos enciendes la luz de los lados de las puertas... apreta rapidamente el boton de la puerta... los que más suelen moverse son,Princesa Twilight y Fluttershy y cuando se mueven Rainbow Dash o Pinkamena... son casos especiales... si en Cloud Cove tienes que cerrar rapidamente la puerta de la izquierda... y si que Pinkamena o Pinkie Pie no esta en el escenario,tienes que verla por las camaras... y si esta a la de tu lado derecho... cierra la puerta... como sabras que esta ahi... veras dos puntos blancos... pero... no te preocupes... Pinkie se empieza a mover desde tu cuarta noche y Rainbow desde la segunda... y... cada cosa que haces hasta no hacer nada... gasta energia... y si vigilas a la Princesa Twilight o a Fluttershy desde las puertas abiertas... no te haran nada... pero si subes la camara... entraran a tu habitación y posiblemente te lleven a The Back Stage y te pongan un traje de Pinkamena Diana Pie... y con todo lo que lleva dentro... es el mismisimo infierno... y ademas los muy cabrones no te dejan renunciar hasta que pasas la noche numero 5... y... por ultimo... por mejor sube la tableta y bajala... y cuenta hasta cierto numero... cuando se mueva alguien desde ese momento ya empieza a gastar energia pero intenta no gastar mucha... entendiste? y eso... espero que sobrevivas... y si que mañana sigues vivo... seguiremos hablando... bueno... mañana quizas te doy otro consejo... nos vemos!"

-A Gilda y Gritin se les helo la sangre del miedo-

Hora 4:00 AM

- "Parece que lo que decia ese tipo era mentira" - dije a carcajadas.

- "..." - Gritin estaba mudo.

- "Estas asustado... verdad?" - le pregunte.

- "Es que no me da bueno pinta" - dijo Gritin.

- "A mi igual... pero mira... no es verdad... mira las camaras y veras que es verdad" - le dije.

-Gritin chequea las camaras y me ve con cara de aterrado-

- "¿Y? Tenia razón o no?" - le pregunte.

- "MIRA!" - dijo mostrandome la tableta viendo Stage.

Oh... no... Fluttershy se movio!? Esta en Bathrooms... pero igualmente... esto no me gusta...

- "Gritin,puedes prender la luz de la puerta de la derecha?" - le pedi alarmada.

- "No hay nadie" - dijo Gritin calmandose un poco.

- "Oye... SE FUE AHORA TWILIGHT!" - dije alarmada.

- "DONDE ESTA!?" - dijo Gritin alarmado.

- "NO LA VEO POR LAS CAMARAS!" - le grite.

-Gritin prendio la luz de la puerta izquierda-

- "AHI ESTA!?" - dijo Gritin cerrado la puerta izquierda.

- "Procesando... espera... no que dijo el tipo que ahorraramos energia?" - dijo Gritin.

- "Espera... nos quedan 47% de energia!?" - dije alterada nuevamente.

- "Que hora es?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Son las... 5:16 AM" - le dije.

- "Lo bueno es que esta noche estubo tranquila" - dijo Gritin aliviado.

- "Si,pero,veo las luces?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Si" - le dije.

-Cierra la puerta derecha.

- "Ahora estamos rodeados... genial..." - dijo Gritin.

- "Pero ya falta poco" - dije tratando de animarlo.

- "Eso es lo bueno..." - dijo Gritin algo mejor.

- "Entonces... descanzare... avisame cuando sean las 6:00 AM" - dijo Gritin hechandose a dormir.

- "Bueno" - dije chequeando las camaras.

En ese momento no podia dejar de acordarme en el momento en el momento como me puse mientras me hiba de Ponyville en ese insidente con esa rosada! recuerda... no tengas rencores...

-Flashback-

- "Como me dijo que no seria más su amiga? lo eramos de por vida... y ahora me remplaza por una pony! y ademas terrestre!?" - decia Gilda llorando de enojo.

- "Estupida Rainbow!" - decia Gilda llorando sin cesar.

-Fin del flashback-

Me pregunto como en ese momento le pude decir estupida a mi mejor amiga... pero... eso ya quedo en el olvido... esperare que termine esta muy relajada noche para ir a descanzar.

6:00 AM,DING,DING,DING,DING,YAY!

- "Ya son las 6?" - decia Gritin despertandose.

- "Si... son las 6" - le dije.

- "Bueno... gracias... oye Gilda... me caiste bastante bien... mira toma esto" - dijo Gritin pasandome un trozo de papel.

- "Como quizas podriamos no sobrevivir las 5 noches... podriamos vernos diariamente para aumentar las posibilades... y ademas que creo que eres mi amiga... verdad?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Claro... pero... encerio me consideras con solo un dia en conocernos... que somos amigos?" - pregunte incredula.

- "Claro que eres ya mi amiga,Gilda ademas,servira para repasar por que ademas esas cosas se vuelven más activas cada dia,entonces.. a las 6 PM cada dia,ok?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Bien... nos vemos al rato" - dije saliendo de The Office.

Bueno segun lo que me dijo la Sra. Cake,en el dia tengo que venia a buscar mi paga.

-Gilda se va nuevamente a la biblioteca-

- "Hola Twilight,quien es ese buo?" - le pregunte incredula.

- "Ah... ya llegaste Gilda,el se llama Oulowishus" - dijo Twilight.

PD:Creo que asi se escribe el nombre ._.

- "Ah,hola Oulowishus" - dije saludandolo.

- "Bueno,Gilda entonces... como te fue en tu primer dia de trabajo?" - pregunto Twilight.

- "Bien" - dije con una sonrisa falsa.

Si que supieras que ese lugar hay animatronicos de ponys muy conocidos mios y que ademas me quieren matar.. pero.. no creo que te debiera contar eso.. ya que me tomarias por loca...

- "Bueno.. fue muy cansador... hire a dormir... buenas noches Twilight,buenas noches Oulowishus" - dije sonriendo.

-Gilda se pone a dormir-

Este trabajo podria empeorar más aun?

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio y si... cada uno más largo... BYE :D


	3. Como pequeña

Hi! Aqui con otro episodio de este fic,reviews!

pinkierose230502 : Exacto... por el momento -cara de slenderman-

Gritin:Pero no que Slenderman no tiene cara?

-Sin respuesta-

Gritin:Bueno ahora chico sin cara -hiendose-

Mega:... (?)

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Aqui ta!

Zero Lynx : Bueno... lo que pasa es que se su nombre pero no se como se escribe *pokerface*

Comet Galaxy : Bueno es que nose (?)

Episodio 3 : Como pequeña

-Gilda-

Bueno... no fue tan horrible la primera noche... pero ahora tendre muchas cosas que hacer por los dias... eso no me gusta... pero bueno... tendre que hacerlo... para cambiar y reformarme por asi decirlo...

Creo que deberia dormir solamente por ahora...

-Pesadilla de Gilda-

- "Espera... que hago aqui? y sola?" - dije mirando y me daba cuenta de que estaba en Pinkamena´s... pero... no que tenia un compañero?

Bueno... por mejor rebiza las camaras...

-Gilda rebiza la camara 2B-

- "Por que este poste de una unicornio?" - preguntaba sin comprender al ver el poste de Pinkie Pie.

-Gilda baja la camara-

- "Rarity..." - dije viendo que habia un traje de ella en muy mal estado y maltratado... pobrecita...

-Rarity lanza un scremer-

-Gilda pega un grito de terror-

-Fin de la pesadilla-

- "AH! QUE FUE ESO!?" - dije despertandome.

-Twilight y Owlowishes subian las escaleras-

- "Gilda te pasa algo?" - pregunto Twilight asustada.

- "Es que fue una pesadilla... Rarity todavia vive en Ponyville?" - le pregunte.

- "Si y incluso ella por asi decirlo es tu primera prueba,la generosidad" - dijo Twilight.

- "Ah.. pero... descanzare..." - dije volviendo a dormirme.

-Más tarde-

-Gilda se despierta-

- "A ver son las 1 PM" -dije mirando el reloj.

- "A las 6 PM es lo de Gritin y a las 4:20 PM es lo de reformarme... bueno... tengo tiempo" - dije levantandome.

- "Espera... que huele asi?" - dije oliendo algo que parecia delicioso.

-Gilda baja las escaleras-

- "Spike,que es eso?" - le pregunte.

- "Ah... no se si te gustara ya que no eres un dragon es un pastel de gemas" - dijo Spike.

- "Nunca lo habia escuchado" - dije pensando.

- "Mira me falta poco para terminarlo... si quieres esperas y después te doy una porción para que lo pruebes" - dijo Spike sonriendo.

- "Cuanto seria eso?" - le pregunte.

- "2 horas.. si quieres por mientras ve a dar una vuelta por Ponyville" - dijo Spike.

- "Esta bien" - dije saliendo de la biblioteca.

Ummm... parece que Twilight debe estar en su reino o castillo... a ver... que dirección es?+

-Gilda mira el papel-

Ah... vive en Cloudsdale... bueno entonces tendre que volar...

-Gilda emprende el duelo-

Bueno.. vive cerca de la fabrica de arcoiris... bueno eso no es tan lejos desde aqui.

-Gilda llega a la casa de Gritin-

Bueno entonces solo tocare la puerta... es que el conoce el lugar mejor que yo,seguramente... pero no aqui Cloudsdale... quiero hacer amistades,no quiero ser una Grifo emo por asi decirlo... no quiero ser como antes... quiero ser como la yo pequeña...

-Gilda toca la puerta-

- "Quien es?" - abre la puerta un grifo... Gritin esta vestido con un piyama al parecer y con un gorrito de dormir.

- "Soy yo Gilda,te ves chistoso" - dije riendome de su atuendo.

- "Es que hace poco me desperte y justo vienes a despertarme" - dijo Gritin sobandose los ojos.

- "Disculpa" - dije bajando la cabeza.

- "N-no no es nada... espera que me hire a cambiar" - dijo Gritin entrando nuevamente "Si quieres pasa"

-Gilda entra-

- "Yo nunca tube hogar desde que perdi a mis padres..." - dije llorando.

- "Después me dices! No se escucha casi nada!" - dijo Gritin.

- "Bueno" - dije secandome las lagrimas.

- "Bueno ya estoy!" - dijo Gritin.

- "Y me explicas por que razón llevas eso?" - pregunte extrañada.

- "Es que me lo regalo alguien es especial..." - dijo Gritin.

- "Y quien es?" - le pregunte.

- "Mi hermana... y no esta aqui..." - dijo Gritin llorando un poco.

- "Disculpa por haberte hacer acordado de eso" - dije disculpandome.

- "No,no importa" - dijo Gritin "Para que viniste?".

- "Es que queria conocer un poco Ponyville... y como tu eres mi amigo y como tu vives aqui queria que me dieras un recorrido... si no te molesta" - le pregunte.

- "No me molesta... pero... tengo hambre" - dijo Gritin tocandose su estomago "Me duele mi pansita".

- "Que te parece si vamos a comer a algun lado?" - le pregunte.

- "Claro" - dijo Gritin sonriendo.

- "Oye cuando te conoci te comportabas más.. timido... y ahora no te comportas mucho asi" - le dije.

- "Es que ya te tengo confianza" - dijo Gritin sorniendo.

- "Ah..." - dije pensando.

- "Que te parece si vamos a Pinkamena´s? lo se... pero... te parece? ademas tenemos que cobrar la paga" - dije.

- "A-a es-se lu-lugar?" - pregunto Gritin asustado.

- "Si,y vas a venir o te voy a llevar arrastrando a contal de llegar alli" - dije.

- "Bueno..." - dijo Gritin un poco asustado todavia.

-En Pinkamena´s-

- "Um... hay que buscar un lugar..." - dije.

- "Por que no vamos a ver el show de Rainbow?" - pregunto Gritin emocionado.

- "Todos menos ella..." - dije.

- "Por que?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Tengo razones para no verla... y no tengo que contartelas..." - dije un poco tajante.

- "Bueno..." - comento Gritin extrañado.

- "Que te parece aqui?" - le pregunte.

- "Claro!" - dijo Gritin un poco más alegre.

- "Bueno... que quieres comer?" - le pregunte.

- "Mmmm... no soy fanatico de lo dulce... pero... cupcakes?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Yo tambien! que coincidencia" - dije un poco más alegre.

- "y tu?" - le pregunte.

- "Que te parece si mitad y mitad?" - le pregunte.

- "Bueno" - dijo Gritin.

- "Emmhhh... queremos una ración de cupcakes" - le dije a la mesera que vi ayer.

- "Como en 8 minutos estaran listas" - dijo la mesera.

- "Por mientras que hacemos?" - le pregunte a Gritin aburrida.

- "Mmmmm... ver el show?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "No... no quiero..." - dije.

- "Por que? que te pasa?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Mira... lo que sucede que los animatronicos yo conosco a cada uno de esos 4 en real... a la Princesa Twilight,a Fluttershy,a Pinkie Pie y a Rainbow Dash" - dije.

- "Y entonces no te sientes nada bien al ver a sus replicas?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "No es por eso..." - dije.

- "Por que?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Por que Rainbow Dash fue mi mejor amiga por un gran tiempo... defendiendome... pero... en un tiempo... cambie a causa de unos brabucones... los odio... y después de 3 años... vuelvo a ver a Rainbow... pero... habia cambiado... no podia evitar ser diferente... en la fiesta en Sugar Cake Corner... perdi a mi mejor amistad por no aguantar a Pinkie Pie... y eso me enojo creyendo que eran todas malas conmigo... pero... 1 año después me reencuentro ellas y desde ayer llege a Ponyville" - le conte.

- "No fue nada facil para ti... verdad?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Nada facil Gritin..." - suspire.

-Después de comer-

- "Bueno... ahora vamos a buscar la paga de ayer" - dije parandome de mi asiento.

-Entran a donde esta el gerente... o mejor dicho Sra. Cake-

- "Hola Sra. Cake" - dijimos ambos al unisono.

- "Hola,vienen a por su paga?" - dijo la Sra. Cake.

- "Son 120 Bits por cada uno" - dijo la Sra. Cake.

-Se fueron-

- "Bueno... ahora que?" - pregunte.

- "Ahora te llevare con una amiga... pero no te sorprendas o grites... ella se asusta" - dijo Gritin.

- "Bueno" - dije siguiendole el paso.

Bueno ep más largo! por fin termine con el ep y eso BYE :D


	4. Nuevas Amistades

Hi! después de mil años... actualize el fic! bueno... primero con el reviews!

pinkierose230502 : Pues... después de mil años lo actualize :D

Zero Lynx : POR QUE NO ME ACUERDO NUNCA EL NOMBRE DE LAS COSAS! -Golpea la mesa-

Gritin:Que te pasa?

Mega:VETE!

Gritin:¿Ok?

Mega:Y ademas no se que es la melancolia ._.

Comet Galaxy : Pues aqui esta!

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : AQUI TA!

Episodio 4 : Nuevas Amistades

-Gilda-

- "Pero... creo que no es tanto una amiga... es más... como mi hermana adoptiva.." - dijo Gritin.

- "De verdad?" - le pregunte.

- "Si... pero.. vamos de una vez... ok?" - dijo Gritin.

- "Si" - dije y empezamos a volar de una vez.

Espera... sobre lo que dijo Gritin... tengo una sospecha quien es...

- "Y llegamos!" - dijo Gritin aterizando.

- "Me imaginaba que era aqui... solamente te tube que esperar" - dije sorniendo.

- "Como sabias que veniamos aqui? y como eres tan rapida?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Es que... que digamos... por las caracteristicas que digiste... me imaginaba que era Fluttserhy... y ademas... por algo estube en los Speedters aunque fueron juniors... pero igual... (Creo que asi se escribe)soy rapida" - dije sonriendo.

- "Bueno... que esperas? toca" - dijo Gritin.

-Gilda toca la puerta-

- "Quie... GILDA!" - dijo Fluttershy hiendo rapidamente a esconderse.

- "Shy... no tengas miedo... ella.. cambio.." - dijo Gritin.

- "Pero... todo lo que me hizo en el pasado..." - dijo Fluttershy llorando.

- "Shy... no te preocupes..." - dijo Gritin -Voltea a ver a Gilda "Como que que le hiciste en el pasado?"

- "El pasado se queda en el pasado..." - dije de manera tajante.

- "Después me contaras..." - dijo Gritin.

Después me odiara...

- "Bueno... Shy.. mira Gilda no se comporta como antes" - dijo Gritin empujando a Fluttershy con su cabeza a la entrada.

- "H-hol-ola" - dijo Fluttershy con temor.

- "Hola Fluttershy" - dije sonriendole.

- "Bueno... quieres pasar.. a tomar un poco de te?" - dijo Fluttershy.

- "Gracias" - dije sonriendo y entrando a la casa de Fluttershy.

- "Discord... puedes... servirles te?" - pregunto Fluttershy viendo a algo que era de varias partes de animales.

- "Claro Fluttershy" - dijo Discord sonriendo.

-Fluttershy sonrie-

- "Aqui tienen" - dijo Discord.

- "Una pregunta..." - dije preguntandole.

- "Que cosa?" - comento Discord.

- "Desde cuando estas aqui? por que.. cuando antes vivia en Cloudsdale.. y tu no estabas.." - le pregunte a Discord.

- "Estoy desde hace 4 meses" - conto Discord.

- "Ah..." - comente.

- "Y... donde se fue Shy?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "No lo se" - dijo Discord.

- "Y... que eres?" - le pregunte.

- "Un dranquera" - dijo Discord.

- "No me suenan..." - dije pensativa.

- "Pues... como se... tu estas viviendo en la biblioteca de Twilight... y ahi leyendo un poco lo sabras.." - dijo Discord.

- "Si Gilda... tu no lees?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Nunca lo eh hecho..." - dije pensativa.

- "Pues... después iremos a la biblioteca" - dijo Gritin.

- "Espera... como supiste que estoy halla?" - pregunte sin comprender.

- "Yo... tengo muchas habilidades... creo que asi decirlo... antes era como el rey de la discordia.. por eso me llamo Discord" - explico Discord.

- "Pero... no noto que causas discordia.." - le comente.

- "Es que... eso lo hacia antes..." - dijo Discord.

- "Ah..." - dije aclarando mis dudas.

- "Como han estado?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Bien... Fluttershy dice que eh progresado mucho con mi reformación" - dijo Discord.

- "Eh... yo igual estoy reformandome.." - dijo Gilda.

- "Ah.. me acorde... Gilda... antes que hacias que hiciste a Shy llorar?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Eh... yo... es que... antes... cuando llegue con Dash a Ponyville... por que tenia más amigas... perdia el tiempo con Dash... y como era mi mejor amiga... no quize... que ya no fuera mi mejor amiga... yo... les daba advertencias a el resto... de sus amigas... y... después todo se supo... y... perdi a Dash..." - dije soltando unas pocas lagrimas.

- "Oh... disculpa... por haberte preguntado eso..." - dijo Gritin.

- "Y... una pregunta Gritin.." - comente.

- "Que cosa?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Tu naciste en Eagleland... y llegaste a Ponyville después... verdad?" - le pregunte.

- "Eh... ese lugar no me parece conocido..." - dijo Gritin pensativo.

- "Pero... entonces... como vivias aqui pero... con tu familia antes... verdad?" - le pregunte nuevamente.

- "Si... vivia... en el bosque... no me acuerdo el nombre de el bosque eso si..." - dijo Gritin.

- "El bosque everfree?" - pregunto Discord.

- "No se... pero.. es el que esta cerca de la casa de Shy.." - dijo Gritin.

- "Si... es el bosque everfree" - dijo Discord.

- "Bueno.. vivia en el bosque everfree..." - dijo Gritin.

- "Oh... " - dije.

- "Bueno... por que me preguntaste eso?" - dijo Gritin.

- "Es que... no me contaste la historia de por que Fluttershy te adopto como hermano..." - dije.

- "Quieres que te la cuente?" - dijo Gritin.

- "Si no quieres esta bien..." - comente.

- "No.. si te la contare..." - dijo Gritin.

- "Bueno... soy todo oidos..." - comente.

- "Ah... -Suspiro- Un incendio... no se que lo causo pero... cuando.. ui de mi casa... observe una extraña figura... algo que habia causado todo... no se que era... pero era gigante... parecia un hibrido... creo que fue una Manticora... sali corriendo rapidamente de el bosque... me tope con cualquier clase de mounstros aterradores y sedientos de sangre... pero... tube la suerte de que estaba por ahi... creo que era un pony... que se encargo de ellos... que hasta el dia de hoy conosco... y no era una pony... era una cebra... llamada Zecora... y... me salvo... cuando me la tope un tiempo después... coincidian las figuras... era ella... le agradeci... vivi con ella un tiempo... después.. un dia... conoci a Fluttershy que estaba con una yegua... y... se habia perdido... yo ya conocia el bosque everfree de garras a cabeza... entonces... le ayude a salir de el bosque... pero... me di cuenta de lo que habia afuera de el bosque era hermoso... alegre... y.. ella habia perdido a su madre... en ese momento me agradecio... pero... no sabia como volver a el bosque... entonces ella me acogio... y... un dia... en Ponyville mucho tiempo después de eso... 6 años después... igual habia conocido a una grifo... era muy parecida a ti.. solo que tenia al rededor de los ojos tenia algo de color morado... para mi... en ese tiempo fui timido... entonces nunca le hable... estubo 2 dias solamente... como veia que trataba a el resto... en ese aspecto la odiaba... pero... era... hermosa... y nunca más la vi... y... espera... me despegue de el tema... verdad?" - pregunto Gritin.

Espera... esa grifo no habre sido yo? -Ruborizada-

- "Si.. te despegaste de el tema..." - le comente tratando de olvidar eso.

- "Oh.. lo siento.." - dijo Gritin bajando la cabeza.

- "Bueno... deberiamos ir a la biblioteca... son las... 3 PM... a las 4 necesito hacer algo importante..." - le explique.

- "Bueno... entonces vamos... Discord dile a Shy que nos vamos.. y que estaba delicioso el te..." - dijo Gritin.

- "Le pasare el dato" - dijo Discord sonriendo y abriendo la puerta.

- "Nos vemos!" - dijo Gritin sonriendo.

- "Bueno... vamos a la biblioteca?" - le pregunte.

- "Claro... ya creo que es hora de ir.." - dijo Gritin.

- "Y por mejor no ire tan rapido.. ya que... te dejaria muy atras..." - dije sonriendo.

- "Eh... en realidad... no es que sea lento... es que tu tienes mucha practica... tu estubiste en la escuela y academia de vuelo... mientras yo solamente un corto periodo de tiempo en la escuela de vuelo..." - dijo Gritin.

- "Tienes razón.." - dije rascandome la cabeza.

- "Vamos de una vez?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Si... deberiamos llegar rapidamente..." - le dije.

- "Recuerda que no soy tan rapido..." - comento Gritin.

- "Bueno... entonces ire a tu velocidad.." - dije sonriendo.

-Los 2 se fueron a la biblioteca-

- "Parece que Twilight todavia no llega..." - dije.

- "Queras decir la princesa Twilight.." - dijo Gritin.

- "No le gusta que le digan princesa..." - le explique.

- "Bueno... solo hay que tocar la puerta.." - dijo Gritin.

- "Si" - dije tocando la puerta.

- "Gilda.. quien es tu amigo?" - pregunto Spike todavia con su ropa de cocinero.

- "Es Gritin... al igual que yo es un grifo" - dije ironicamente.

- "Si me di cuenta... bueno.. ya esta listo el pastel.. pasen" - dijo Spike cerrando la puerta.

- "Pastel de?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "De gemas" - dijo Spike trayendo dos platos con cubiertos para comerse el pastel.

- "Que rico" - dijo Gritin viendo el pastel.

- "Tu ya habias comido?" - le pregunte.

- "Si" - dijo Gritin llevando un trozo a su boca.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio.. como dije... cada vez más largos! :D

PD:Creo que la especie de Discord era dranquera ._.


	5. Primera Prueba Mal Día

Ji! aqui estoy con otro episodio de este fic de FNAF y MLP FIM bueno.. empezemos!

No puedo creer que este fic siendo Gilda la personaje principal a 6 lectores y escritores de FF les guste! :D

Aclaración... todos los personajes son Furry's en este fic... al estilo de Ss2sonic si quieren busquen por google imagenes para saber como son... pues... aqui el episodio! (Más extendido!)

Comet Galaxy : Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo! y gracias! :D

Zero Lynx : Pero.. me sirve mucho la ayuda! :D (A veces me enojoh pero buenouh...) y no tenia ni idea de que significaba ._. y aqui esta el capitulo!

pinkierose230502 : Mmmm.. no se ._. y aqui esta el capitulo! :D

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Aqui esta el capitulo! y igualmente para ti! (Aunque paso mucho tiempo pero bue...)

lucario blanco : Aqui ta!

Assassin Gato : Pues... ya la continue! :D

Episodio 5 : Primera prueba,mal dia...

-Gilda-

Solamente entonces me servi un trozo de el pastel de gemas que preparo Spike.. estaba delicioso... creia que no tendria un buen sabor... pero... esta muy delicioso!

- "Parece que les gusto a los dos" - dijo Spike sonriendo.

- "Esta esquisito!" - dijo Gritin mientras en vez de comerse el pastel... se lo deboraba... parecia que se fuera a antragantar.

- "Y.. como lo encuentras Gilda?" - pregunto Spike.

- "Igualmente esta delicioso" - dije mientras comia lentamente para degustarlo.

- "A que bien!" - dijo Spike cerrando los ojos mientras sonreia.

- "Eh... Spike.. que hora es?" - le pregunte.

- "Son las... 5 con... 31... por que?" - pregunto Spike.

ESTOY ATRASADA!? Y MUCHO!?

- "Me tengo que ir!" - dije saliendo rapidamente de la biblioteca hacia la botique de Rarity.

-En la botique de Rarity un rato después...-

- "Twilight! lo siento por el atraso y la demora!" - dije entrando salvajemente rapido a la botique.

- "No te preocupes... ni si quiera te habia dicho donde seria... y por que Spike y ese grifo estan contigo?" - pregunto Twilight.

- "Gritin? Spike? que hacen aqui? como llegaron tan rapido?" - pregunte sin entender.

- "Un atajo..." - dijo Spike.

- "Oh..." - dije aclarando la duda.

- "Ademas queriamos saber que pasaba que por que razon saliste disparada hasta aqui" - comento Gritin.

- "Solo... quedense viendo y.. lo sabran... es que no tengo todo el dia..." - dije hiendo a donde estaba Twilight.

-Spike y Gritin miran a Gilda extrañados-

- "Bueno Gilda... la primera leción es Generosidad" - explico Twilight.

- "Y donde esta Rarity?" - le pregunte extrañada.

- "Mira... lo que pasa es que... ella esta en el bosque everfree y tu la tienes que ir a buscar... ella fue con Fluttershy a ver a Zecora... y pueden perderse o peor... no es una lección pero... podrian estar en peligro..." - dijo Twilight preocupada.

- "Ire alli a ayudarles y salvarles" - dije saliendo de la botique.

- "Oye! a donde vas?" - pregunto Gritin hiendo hacia mi sin comprender.

- "A ayudar a Rarity y Fluttershy" - le explique.

- "Y que pasa?" - pregunto nuevamente Gritin.

- "Podrian estar en peligro" - le dije un poco preocupada.

- "EN PELIGRO!? PUES VAMOS!" - dijo Gritin volando a lo más rapido que podia... no era nada dificil alcanzarlo... pero ponia su maximo empeño.

Rapidamente lo alcanze y baje un poco la velocidad... ya que habiamos llegado a la casa de Fluttershy ya que no me sabia mover por el bosque everfree.

- "Ahora necesito que me guies" - le explique.

- "Bien! sigueme" - dijo Gritin entrando a el bosque everfree.

Ya estabamos dentro de el bosque everfree y no sabia a donde hibamos... lo bueno es que tenia a alguien que vivio en el...

-Gritin-

Me sentia muy preocupada por Shy y por Rarity... Shy es mi hermana mayor... pero la protego... y Rarity es muy buena amiga... las encontrare si o si... no me rendire ni descanzare hasta que esten a salvo... y ademas me sentia nervioso como siempre a tener a Gilda cerca... no se que significa... pero creo que tiene que ser por que... quizas por el pasado... solo la vi una vez... y me enamore... y ahora cambio y vuelvo a sentir lo mismo... por ese lugar la conoci... y dentro de unas horas volveremos a ese peligroso lugar...

Escuchaba rugidos... muy potentes y llantos... o no...

- "APURATE!" - dije temeroso pero firme a la vez.

- "Que pasa?" - pregunto Gilda.

- "Parece que se toparon con una manticora..." - dije con temor.

- "QUE!?" - dijo Gilda algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

- "No tengo idea lo que haremos... pero intentare distraerlo para que escapen... escuchaste!?" - dije enojado.

-Gilda-

ESTA LOCO!? QUIERE SUICIDIARSE!? P-perdere a mi unico amigo... a mi primer amigo...

- "ESTAS LOCO!?" - dije soltando lagrimas.

- "NO ESTOY LOCO! QUIERO QUE SE SALVEN!" - dijo preocupado y furioso.

- "P-pero... no podria estar con mi primer amigo..." - le dije llorando.

- "Pero... prefieres que muera yo o todos?" - pregunto más calmado.

- "Intenta escapar..." - dije sonriendo mientras lloraba.

Habiamos llegado con Fluttershy y Rarity las dos estaban acorraladas por la manticora... seria su fin... no...

- "HEY! GATO!" - grito Gritin.

-La manticora voltea a ver a Gritin-

- "TE HABLO FELINO! A TI BOLA DE PELOS!" - grito nuevamente Gritin.

-La manticora se empieza a acercar a Gritin-

- "VEN MARICA! METETE A ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO! NO CON INDEFENSAS!" - grito Gritin.

-La manticora empieza a correr hacia Gritin-

- "CORRAN!" - grito Gritin haciendo la señal para que escaparamos.

No sabia si huir o intentar ayudarle... ya que dentro de poco seria atrapado por la manticora... ya Fluttershy y Rarity empezaron a galopar siguiendome con terror... habia escuchado un grito masculino... no...

- "Querida! por que no usaste la mirada!" - dijo Rarity enojada con Fluttershy.

- "N-no funcionaba..." - dijo Fluttershy llorando.

- "Eso es imposible!" - dijo Rarity.

- "Dejen de pelear! no saben que el nos dio tiempo y lo estamos desperdiciando!?" - dije gritandole a ambas.

-Fluttershy y Rarity se callan-

- "Mejor! pues vamos de una vez a la casa de Zecora!" - dije todavia enojada.

Espero que se halla salvado...

Habiamos llegado a la casa de Zecora y rapidamente Zecora nos miro preocupada.

- "Que pasa amigas ponys y amiga grifo? estan preocupadas por alguien... una opurtonidad les dio... y estan preocupadas por el?" - pregunto Zecora.

PD:No hare rimas ya que me hizo mucho lio D':

- "Solo... diganme por que vinieron?" - les pregunte todavia llorando a Rarity y Fluttershy.

- "Lo que sucede Zecora... es que todos los animales estan perdiendo el control... incluso las bestias... ninguno de ellos sigue obedesiendo... ni si quiera a la mirada de Fluttershy!" - dijo Rarity.

- "Un problema se ha creado... una solución hay que encontrar... la princesa lo sabe ya?" - pregunto Zecora.

- "Esta en asuntos importantes... y Twilight no entiende lo que sucede... no lo averigua..." - comento Rarity.

- "Y lo de que no funciona la mirada es reciente..." - dijo Fluttershy.

- "Puede que alguien halla regresado... otro enemigo de el pasado..." - respondio Zecora.

PD:RIMA! :'D

- "Exacto! deberemos ir a Canderlot! a decirle personalmente a la princesa!" - dijo Rarity.

- "Buena suerte amigas pony y grifo... la solución han de encontrar... a este gran dilema... para más caos no causar..." - comento Zecora-

PD:OTRA RIMA! :'D

Hoy deberia ir sola a ese lugar...

Nos habiamos ido... Twilight dijo que esas cosas que me ayudarian para recuperar a Rainbow se posponerian... ya habia llegado la hora de ir a mi turno nocturno...

Esta vez ya estaba totalmente vacio... y tube que ir a la oficina para poder escuchar esa grabación...

"Hola? Hola? parece que estas vivo o viva... eso es genial... quizas tubiste la mejor suerte de el mundo al no haberse movido nadie ayer... y no haber hecho nada... eso pasa a veces... y bueno... si que estas con alguien... igualmente deberian dividirse las aciones... uno que revize las camaras y otro las puertas y luces... si aparece Rarity los dos deberian apegarse y taparse el rostro con la tableta... o si no seria game over... por asi decirlo... deberias chequear las camaras mientras hablo... de seguro algunas de esas tipas ya se habran movido... y... aunque seas de una especie de gran tamaño... más doloroso sera para ti... para que no te sientas de que ninguno de esas cosas de los trajes haran contacto con tu cuerpo... por lo menos te estoy siendo sincera... bueno... creo que mejor yo rebizo las cosas ya que quizas me terminen matando a mi... por cierto.. sabias que quizas habriran dentro de poco una nueva ubicación con diferentes animatronicos... se explotan con el dinero... si... aunque pagen bien... quizas sea por que tienen una pasteleria y este lugar... bueno... sobrevive... eso te puedo decir..."

- "Genial... espera... ya se escaparon Twilight y Fluttershy! increible!" - dije sarcasticamente.

Rebizaba rapidamente todas las camaras para poder ver si que encontraba a alguna que no estaba muy cerca mio... pero... raramente sentia como se escuchaba que alguien volara... habia rebizado una camara era.. RD!?

-Gilda rapidamente cierra ambas puertas-

Estubo cerca... casi me atrapa... no me pondre sentimental ya que de esa forma me atraparan...

Habia puesto la camara de el escenario y... extrañamente Pinkie miraba de manera sicopata la camara lo que me causaba terror...

Fluttershy estaba a mi lado y le habia cerrado la puerta... viendo en donde estaba Angel vigilandome encima de los televisores de la oficina.

Twilight se habia rendido y habia volvido a el escenario pero Fluttershy no se hiba y Rainbow Dash estaba haciendo vuelo hacia la oficina la cual le cerre rapidamente la puerta.

Me quedaban un minuto y ya empezaba a escuchar una cancionsita y Pinkie estaba vigilandome encendiendo y apagando sus ojos tocando la canción de los cupcakes...

Se habia quedado ya todo oscuro y la canción habia parado... estoy muerta...

Empezaba a resar por Celestia que siguiera viva... y habia escuchado el grito de Pinkamena... y...

DING! DING! DING! DING! YAY! DING! DING! DING! DING!

- "TOMA ESO PINKAMENA!" - dije alegremente al ver como Pinkamena se caia totalmente a el suelo.

Estaba obserbando que totalmente era una replica de Pinkie Pie... al igual que las otras... las mismas pesuñas... el mismo cuerpo... abdomen... crin... cola... partes en especial... colo alas y cuernos... ojos... narices... etc...

Sali rapidamente y me habia topado con la Sra. Cake

- "Oh... tu amigo fue atrapado?" - pregunto la Sra. Cake.

- "No... solo que ya le paso algo en el dia más... macabro... que esto..." - le respondí llorando un poco.

- "Bueno.. aqui esta la paga de ambos..." - dijo la Sra. Cake pasandome en mis manos el dinero.

Me habia ido volando rapidamente no a la biblioteca de Twilight... si no a la casa de Gritin... el me habia pasado unas llaves de repuesto por si acaso le pasaba algo... habia abierto su hogar... tenia una variedad de fotografias que estaba con las amigas de Twilight y con Fluttershy... al parecer eran muy unidos... tenia un refrigerador en la cocina todo repleto con verduras y frutas... si... definitivamente es vegetariano... y fui a su habitación... a revisar si habia algo más que me hiciera recordar... incluso era amigo de Rainbow! y me habia dado cuenta de que tenia un diario... no quize abrirlo... eso es privado... no se por que pero fui a su living y habia prendido la television... y justamente estaba en un canal noticiero... y me habia dado cuenta de que habian encontrado a un grifo en estado grave en el bosque everfree y rapidamente fui volando a el hospital.

Habia llegado... el grifo ya llevaba un dia en el hospital... pedi ir a verlo lo que me accedieron ir... me habian preguntado que era... dije que era su amiga... su mejor amiga... y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta... y...

- "Gilda?" - pregunto el grifo que efectivamente era Gritin.

- "CASI ME DAS UN PARO CARDIACO!" - dije abrazandole mientras lloraba.

- "Tranquilizate... no me paso nada... solamente lo que ya viste..." - comento Gritin tranquilamente.

- "ESA COSA TE QUITO UN OJO Y UNA PIERNA!?" - dije aterrada.

- "No es para tanto... por lo menos sobrevivi... y ademas me pusieron esta cosa... se ve extraña... pero sigo vivo..." - dijo Gritin sonriendo.

- "Se ve horrible tu ojo... necesitas o un parche o un bendaje... me da terror... pareces un exe..." - le dije con miedo.

- "Si... lo bueno es que fue en el lado en donde tenia tapado el ojo... pero me quito esa pluma..." - dijo Gritin.

- "Pero... sigues vivo!" - dije abrazandole.

- "Bueno tranquilizate..." - dijo Gritin riendo.

- "Eh si... disculpa.." - dije nerviosa.

- "Bueno... dijieron que hoy saldre... ya que solamente me habia hecho daño en esas partes de el cuerpo... y no en otras... y ya me pusieron esta pierna metalica..." - dijo Gritin mirando su pierna nueva por asi decirlo...

- "Y después te pondre un vendaje" - dije riendo.

- "Si... como te fue ayer en ese lugar infernal?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Mal... como siempre... con esos animatronicos que te quieren matar y violar (?) como podrias estar bien?" - le dije.

- "Si... tienes razón... pero bueno... ya fueron a hablar y saldre como en 10 minutos... me esperas?" - pregunto Gritin.

- "Claro... te veo afuera!" - dije saliendo de la habitación.

Me habia puesto nerviosa... por que? como soy... y era antes... muchos me decian cosas amorozas y me daban ganas de destriparlos... (:'v) y con el no? ya se que no fue... muy directa... ya que no sabia que era yo... pero... acaso se aprobecha por mi fisico? o me quiere de verdad? creo que podria ser por ambas...

Bueno... hasta aqui el episodio :D muy largo... lo se... pero lo termine por fin! bueno... cada review me apoya para animarme y hacer más rapidamente los fan fics... y fav o follow mejor aun :D


End file.
